pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Mech
(85 on sale).|Level Required = 17}}The Battle Mech, formerly called the "Mech", is a gear item (later a Gadget) introduced in the 9.0.0 update in Pixel Gun 3D. Appearance It is a heavily equipped robot. It has large iron legs, arms which dual-wield a weapon similar to the Mech Heavy Rifle, a robotic head and brown details, making it look like the first tier Mech (Wooden Mech). Use The Mech fits the player into a suit of armor. The health count increases dramatically, equalling 6 normal health bars. When using the mech, the player receives two dual blasters. These blasters have unlimited ammo, and do large amounts of damage (21), enough to kill a player with armor in just a few shots. The Mech lasts two minutes, unless destroyed by another player or a monster. Cost The Mech used to cost 21 for a pack of three. Like all of the gear, the player begins the game with 4 of each type (except for grenades) to use and test throughout their following matches. However, it became a pick-up along with the other gear items in the 10.3.0 update. Later in the 11.1.0 update, it was purchasable again and no longer was a pick-up, but instead a gadget. Trivia *Your height is increased in the Mech, as your point of view raises, and player have to aim higher to earn a successful headshot. **Due to this, your hitbox is also increased. *The Mech itself may reference to Power Armor from ''Fallout s''eries. *Oddly, being shot in the head in a Mech does extra damage to it. *A player in a Mech is not killed when a Mech in destroyed, the Mech explodes, and the player is left unharmed. However survival in this situation is not likely as the destroyer is likely to kill the Mech user before they can react to losing it. **Also, the health of the Mech is represented by "gears". Similar to Armor, they change color as they upgrade. Some parts of the Mech also changes color after each upgrade similar to Armor. *As of the 9.4.0. update, the firing sounds were changed, they share the same firing sounds as the Predator. *In the campaign map Megalopolis, there is a boss that resembles the Mech but with a different color scheme. *It became a pick-up along with the other gear items in the 10.2.1 update. If a player previous had Mechs, they would be refunded 7 for each Mech they had. *In the older versions, its description said that it was "The Ultimate Killing Machine", but later changed possibly because of its violent theme. *As of the 11.1.0 update , this is now put in the Support section of the Gadgets section, and is also renamed to Battle Mech. **Unlike its older counterpart, it has cooldowns to give balance in its use, much like any other gadgets added in the same update. **It is in support section as the user becomes a distraction to about every foe in an active battle. *It seems to be illogical that a Battle Mech can bleed and/or get poisoned. Gallery Mech in action.jpg|A player in the top left corner using a mech to kill a player. Mech-0.jpg |Another player using a mech in Deadly Games. Mech Guns.jpeg |The first person view of a mech, note the health icon is now replaced with gears. IMG 1335.jpg|Using the mech against a horde of zombies. Category:Gadgets Category:Support Category:Lucky Chest